<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Цвет имеет значение by Angmarsky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307284">Цвет имеет значение</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angmarsky/pseuds/Angmarsky'>Angmarsky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tiger &amp; Bunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:42:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angmarsky/pseuds/Angmarsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Всё, что вы хотели знать о тайной жизни Огненного Знака, но боялись спросить.<br/>Примечание: при написании ни одного Тони не пострадало.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Цвет имеет значение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ёзовый. Нежно-ёзовый цвет, напоминающий о трепетных ланях в рюшах и кружавчиках; агукающих младенцах и сахарной вате. И именно этот цвет был выбран для создания имиджа Огненного Знака, несмотря на то, что прозвище, казалось бы, никак к тому не располагало. <br/>Розовый оттеночный шампунь для волос, розовая губная помада, розовый лак для ногтей, сережки с розовыми стразами. <br/>И этот цвет уже достал Нэйтана до печени!<br/>Плохо, когда ты «сам себе режиссер» (в данном случае – спонсор). Даже и пожаловаться-то не на кого. Лучше бы зеленый выбрал, в самом деле. Но, как назло, остальные цвета уже разобрали.  Зеленый был у Тигра, голубой – у Розы, синий – у Небоскреба, желтый – у Дитя Дракона, а красный достался Крале (нет, это не опечатка). <br/>И коричневый у Бизона. Господи, прости, коричневый! «Какой у вас любимый цвет? Коричневый! Вы идиот? Да, вот справка!».<br/>Нэйтан решительно запер дверь в гараж, проходя мимо своей новенькой, розовой, спортивной, такой всей «уняня», какой тачки куда-то вглубь, где за тяжелой занавесью скрывался дополнительный отсек.<br/>Включил воду над раковиной, смывая с лица порядком утомившую косметику. Образ-образ… доигрался. Нет, всё-таки стоило остановиться еще на пирсинге в пупке. <br/>Сунув голову под кран, Огнезнак лишился розового оттенка своих кучерявых волос, вновь возвращая им родной, иссиня-черный. Через несколько минут на него из зеркала смотрел уже вполне нормальный (относительно того, чтобы не шарахаться в истерике в сторону) молодой мужчина. <br/>Облегающий и яркий костюм героя полетел куда-то на пол. Нэйтан глубоко вздохнул и с трепетным нетерпением снял с вешалки потертую старую косуху. К ней в дополнение шли драные кожаные штаны, много раз стираная (а потому давно потерявшая свой истинный цвет) майка с логотипом АС/DC, бандана с черепами и берцы.<br/>«Наконец-то, на человека похож», - чуть было не всплакнул Огнезнак, переоблачаясь в родное и любимое. <br/>Штора отъехала в сторону, открывая секретную нишу, в которой красовался своими-вот-этими-ручками собранный несколько раз заново мотоцикл. Теперь было не стыдно и в кабак появиться, пропустить кружку-другую темного пива, поорать за футбол. <br/>Вообще, Нэйтан так отрывался почти каждые выходные. И бар у него был на примете. Но сегодня, вот незадача, именно сегодня – он оказался закрыт на какую-то проверку, то ли санэпидстанцией, то ли прокуратурой (Юрий Вахтангович имел дурную манеру с бодуна подписывать все ордера без разбору). <br/>Пришлось ехать в латинский квартал и искать там тематическую забегаловку для «крутых мужиков». Так Нэйтан оказался в баре «У бородавчатого Маверика». <br/>Распахнув дверь ногой, он грузно протопал к стойке, с удовольствием позабыв про свою легкую «птичью» походку. <br/>- Пива, бля! – Басом рявкнул Огнезнак и для пущей убедительности стукнул кулаком по столешнице. Подскочили два стоящих на ней стакана и один сидящий перед стаканами посетитель, который и развернулся к Нэйтану всем корпусом, перестав поливать алкоголем птичье гнездо, торчащее из собственной майки.<br/>- Сеймур? – Осторожно, словно уточняя сам у себя, далеко ли уехала крыша, спроси Антонио, рассматривая человека-похожего-на-нашего-лево-ориентированного-коллегу.<br/>«Только не ты…», - мысленно простонал Огнезнак, но прикидываться белой горячкой было еще рано, а косплеером – поздно.<br/>- Привет, - устало ответил Нэйтан, не добавив при этом свое обычное «лапуля».<br/>Бизон залпом допил содержимое своего стакана и подумал о том, что за вопрос: «А чё ты не в латексе?», сейчас можно с грандиозным успехом получить берцем по черепу. И потому еще раз с уважением окинул взглядом сурового афроамериканца.<br/>- Под прикрытием, что ли? – Наконец, пришло в голову хоть какое-то логичное объяснение.<br/>- Слушай, Лопез, - со вселенской тоской в голосе ответил Нэйтан. – Я пришел сюда выпить пива, посмотреть футбол и поорать срамные песни. Нет, не про «голубой вагон». А что-то из репертуара группы «Ленинград». И у тебя с твоими дурацкими вопросами есть все шансы словить мой коронный удар в челюсть. Хочешь?<br/>- Что, и за жопу хватать не будешь? – Несколько опешив, но с надеждой спросил Антонио, мысленно вознося молитву пресвятой деве Гваделупской за то, что она вразумила сие легкомысленное создание и направила его на путь истинный.<br/>Огнезнак посмотрел на Бизона с тем сочувствием, с которым нормальный человек смотрит на умалишенного. <br/>- Нет, - лаконично отрезал он. – Всё или еще что-то тебя беспокоит? Я могу, наконец, выпить после тяжелого рабочего дня, или ты собрался меня пилить еще и за то, что я принес домой маленькую зарплату? <br/>Хмыкнув, и с удовольствием отметив, как вытянулось лицо у Антонио, Нэйтан припал к освежающему напитку в своей кружке. <br/>- Ну, что – зажжем сегодня? – Бодро поинтересовался Огнезнак, опуская ладонь на плечо Бизона.<br/>Тони слегка сбледнул с лица.<br/>- Да не дрейфь, братуха! Ща закажем вискаря, снимем девочек, оторвемся…<br/>Тирада Нэйтана была прервана замигавшим у него на запястье под кожаным с шипами – розовым браслетом. <br/>- Герои, срочный вызов! Всем немедленно явиться! – Голос Агнесс побеждал даже трели будильника по утрам. <br/>- Твою мать…,  - ладонь на плече Бизона на мгновение эдак по-мужски сжалась, а потом легко взъерошила ему волосы. – Вот видишь, лапушка, не судьба нам выпить по-человечески. <br/>- Не бойся, друг мой! – Неожиданно возопил Антонио, вскакивая со своего места и роняя стул. – Во имя святой и непорочной девы Гваделупской, я не позволю им снова сбить тебя с пути истинного!<br/>Нэйтан моргнул.<br/>- Сколько ты выпил? – С подозрением спросил он.<br/>Но Каменный Бизон уже не слушал. Прорвавшись в зону бара, где иногда крутили диафильмы, он оторвал со стены огромное белое полотнище, затем метнулся в подсобное помещение, где героически сломал швабру, и вскоре уже стоял посреди кабака, держа одной ладонью внушительный плакат на импровизированном флагштоке. Надпись на плакате гласила: «Мужики! Спасем Штернбилд и моего коллегу от навязанного им компартией неправильного цвета ориентации!».<br/>Нэйтан побился лбом об стол. Потом осмотрелся по сторонам. Никто из посетителей бара на призыв немедленно сомкнуть ряды и двинуть крестовым походом куда-то в законный выходной, даже не пошевелился. Это вселяло некую дозу оптимизма.<br/>- Мне кажется, ты несколько поспешил с предвыборными лозунгами, - вкрадчиво прошептал Огнезнак на ухо Бизону. – А во всем виновата твоя грация гиппопотама. Ну, кто же так сразу раскрывает все карты тайной миссии?<br/>- А у нас тайная миссия? – В ужасе переспросил Антонио, опуская плакат и нервно оглядываясь, словно из-за барной стойки в любой момент должен был выскочить гражданин Петров, размахивая наганом.<br/>- Ну, конечно! Мы – «Партия Истинного, Здорового, Доброго, Единого Цвета», сокращенно… не важно, в общем, как сокращенно. А ты орешь на всех углах об этом, - укоризненно сообщил Нэйтан, поглядывая на пульсирующий браслет на запястье. – Так что, сворачивай свой стихийный митинг и пошли работать.<br/>- Но…<br/>- А завтра мы обязательно соберем собрание ячейки и обсудим все животрепещущие вопросы. Допивай, - Огнезнак всучил Бизону стакан, в который успел всыпать лошадиную… простите, слоновью дозу снотворного. Мысленно вздохнул. Теперь придется еще тащить эту тушу на себе и сгружать его где-то на работе, объясняя, что нашел перебравшим совершенно случайно.</p><p>- Это был очень странный сон, - ворчал Антонио на следующий день. – Я в него почти поверил.<br/>Проследил взглядом за проскакавшим мимо на кончиках туфелек Нэйтаном, в облегающем костюме, с розовой помадой и розовыми волосами. Поморщился от присланного воздушного поцелуя.<br/>- Приснится же такое.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>